


That's Why

by imkerfuffled



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode: s01e05 World On Fire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Foggy tries not to feel sorry for Matt, because he knows if their situations were reversed he would hate it. But sometimes, it’s hard for him not to feel a little jealous.</i>
</p><p>Or: Foggy has a crush and feels sorry for himself.</p><p>Tag for episode 5, when Foggy and Karen accidentally go on a date via Mrs. Cardenas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why

**Author's Note:**

> Foggy/Karen is my ultimate brotp, but Foggy's little crush on her is adorable, so I wrote a thing.

Foggy tries not to feel sorry for Matt, because he knows if their situations were reversed—if Foggy were the blind guy with the sighted best friend—he would hate that. But sometimes, it’s hard for him not to feel a little jealous.

Matt is everything Foggy isn’t: he’s smooth, charming, successful, and holy crap is he handsome.

And Foggy is just Foggy. The comic relief. The hero’s dumb sidekick. As much as Matt tries to include him, Foggy’s life still takes a backseat to the Mathew Murdock Show, and sometimes Matt’s efforts to fix that just feel patronizing. The whole ‘Nelson and Murdock’ v ‘Murdock and Nelson’ thing, for instance.

Honestly, Foggy sometimes wonders if Matt didn’t come straight from a goddamn movie, the kind with the words “inspirational” and “motivational” peppering the reviews. Hell, the guy saved an old deaf and blind man’s life as a kid and was blinded as a result. But did he give up? Did he give in? No! He refused to be defined by his disability and went on to become top of his class in fancy lawyer school —ableist shitheads be damned! Available at cinemas near you.

But that isn’t why he’s jealous.

He isn’t jealous for the days in college when Matt went lifeless and blank, yet still managed to drag himself to class through sheer force of will alone.

He isn’t jealous for the mornings Matt would wake up halfway to tears because in his dream he could see again.

He isn’t jealous for the way, one after another, he could only watch as Matt’s relationships spiraled down the drain.

No, Matt has a way of captivating people. A strange sort of humble charisma that makes anyone fall in love with him within minutes of meeting him, with a word, a touch, a smile. You can’t help but trust him. His very personality is mesmerizing. When he speaks, everyone listens.

But that isn’t why Foggy is jealous. Not really.

Matt has always been good at making friends. He’s never sure what to do with them once he’s got them—that’s Foggy’s one area of expertise—but it’s that first step that really matters. And the two of them, Nelson and Murdock, they’re a package deal. If you want one, you gotta deal with the other.

The problem is, most people only ever want Matt.

But Karen… Foggy thought Karen was different. He thought she genuinely cared about him, as a person, separate from his partner.

And maybe she thinks she’s being subtle about it, or maybe she thought he was joking about the whole date thing, or maybe… Maybe it doesn’t matter.

Because now she’s asking about Matt again.


End file.
